1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable disc player which can reproduce a CD-I disc on which image information and the like in addition to audio information are recorded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed a CD-I (CD Interactive) system in which image data (natural image, animation, computer graphics, etc.), text data, program data, and the like in addition to audio data are recorded onto a CD (Compact Disc) and which can execute the operation in an interactive manner. Since such a CD-I system has a reproducing function of characters, images audio data, computer data, etc., it can be used in AV industrial apparatuses mainly for the purpose of audio and video fields, an electronic publishing which mainly handles characters, data base services mainly comprising information files, education and amusement which are mainly executed by interactive responses, and the like. Thus, the CD-I system is expected as a media of a new format.
In the CD-I system, various specifications are predetermined so that it can widely be spread as a home-use system while keeping a compatibility. That is, in the CD-I system, a CPU of the 68000 type (microprocessor of 16 bits developed by Motorola Inc.) is used and an operating system which is fundamentally based on widespread OS9 is used as a real-time Operating system which handles various kinds of files. An X-Y device and two trigger buttons are used as an input device. Two audio and video systems are prepared as an output system. The CD-I player is constructed so that it can reproduce ordinary compact disc for a music.
The player to reproduce such a CD-I disc needs: a CD-ROM driver comprising an optical head, an optical head driver, a CD reproducing circuit, a CD-ROM reproducing circuit, and the like; and a computer using a CPU of the 68000 type for reproducing characters, images, and computer data. Further, hitherto, in the case of constructing the CD-I system, it is necessary to connect a display and an audio amplifier to the CD-I player.
That is, FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional CD-I system. In FIG. 1, a CD-I player 101 has therein a computer comprising a CD-ROM driver and a CPU of the 68000 type. A joy card 104 is connected as an input device to the CD-I player 101. Two trigger buttons 102a and 102b and an X-Y device 103 are arranged on the joy card 104. A CRT display 105 and an audio amplifier 106 are connected to the CD-I player 101. Two speakers 107a are connected to the audio amplifier 106.
There is a demand such that the CD-I player is carried to the outside and the CD-I system is easily used in a vehicle or at a destination. As shown in FIG. 1, however, the conventional CD-I player is large in size and it is necessary to connect the CRT display 105 and the audio amplifier 106. The conventional CD-I player, therefore, has a problem such that it is impossible to easily carry the CD-I system to the outside and use it.